


Awkward

by LadyofShalott



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofShalott/pseuds/LadyofShalott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I said that out loud, didn't I?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know Tim or Chris, and I'm pretty sure that they aren't now, nor have they ever been, dating. It's all lies and nobody's paying me for it.

"You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen in my life..."

Christian looks at me strangely. It's almost as if he can tell what I was thi...."Fuck. I said that out loud, didn't I?" I don't even want to know what color my face is at this point. And really? There's no way to retract that statement gracefully.

"Oh yeah," Christian confirms, and I can tell the bastard is trying not to laugh. The amusement sparkling in his eyes -- and damn it, they're what started this whole mess -- makes him even more gorgeous, if that's possible, and...well, I just need to leave as soon as possible to preserve some dignity.

"I, um..." Well, hell. For once I have absolutely no clue what to say.

"Tim... take it easy. It's okay." He stretches and takes the tie out of his hair. "You want to go grab some dinner? I know absolutely nobody in Portland and you're the closest thing to a friend I've got here."  
We've only been filming for a week. I can already tell Christian's going to have more friends here than he knows what to do with in no time. Me? I need to say no and save myself a whole hell of a lot of trouble, because at least on my end of things, I know where this is going, and I'm very much afraid that it's going to end very badly.

"Sure. Yeah, dinner sounds good." Okay, so sometimes my mouth doesn't exactly obey my brain.

"One of the lighting guys told me about this Italian place not far from here. He says it's amazing."

"Italian sounds wonderful. Right now, food in general sounds wonderful. It seems like lunch was about a week ago." 

"Let's get out of here, then."

I follow him...of course I follow him. I don't know what's wrong with me. I do not get crushes on co-stars. Oh, who am I kidding ? One look at the man and I was a lost cause. Christian Kane is like nobody I've ever known before. He is a force of nature. I'm the guy on the local news looking dazed and talking about what the tornado sounded like. Did I mention that this is going to end badly?

"So," Christian asks when we arrive at the restaurant. "Is this a first date, or is this two new friends spending the evening hanging out?"

"I....what do you want it to be?"

"I'm okay with either, but I have to say I was kind of hoping for the first date option."

He leans closer and kisses me...and it's barely a kiss, but I'm definitely interested. I'm almost too stunned to kiss back. Almost, but not quite....and it's nothing short of amazing. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe this isn't going to end badly after all.


End file.
